1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to systems, interfaces, apparatuses including the interfaces, and methods for implementing the systems, apparatuses, and interfaces, where the systems and interfaces are selection attractive.
More particularly, embodiments of this invention relate to systems, interfaces, interactive user interfaces effective for navigating large amounts of information on small touchscreen devices, apparatuses including the interfaces, and methods for implementing the systems and interfaces, where selection attractive or manipulation systems and interfaces use movement of a selection object(s) to discriminate between displayed objects and attract a target object, objects or groups of objects, or fields of objects or object attributes toward, away or at angles to or from the selection object, where the direction and speed of motion controls discrimination and attraction. Embodiments also include interactive interfaces for navigating large amounts of data, information, attributes and/or controls on small devices such as wearable smart watches, sections or areas of wearable fabric or other sensor or embedded sensor surfaces or sensing abilities, as well as in Virtual Reality (VR) or Augmented Reality (AR) environments, including glasses, contacts, touchless and touch environments, and 2D and 3D environments. This more specifically, in wearable devices, such as watches, music players, health monitors and devices, etc. allows for the control of attributes and information by sensing motion on any surface or surfaces of the device(s), or above or around the surfaces, or through remote controls. The systems may be autonomous, or work in combination with other systems or devices, such as a watch with a phone, headphones, remote display, etc. The selection object may be a group of objects or a field created by any kind of waveform as well, and may be visible, an overlay or translucent, or partially displayed, or not visible, and may be an average of objects, such as the center of mass of a hand and fingers, a single body part, multiple body and/or objects under the control of a person, or a zone, such as an area representing the gaze of an eye(s) or any virtual representation of objects, fields or controls that do the same.
New Material
Embodiments of this invention relate to systems and methods implemented on a processing unit or distributed network of processing units, where the systems include at least one processing unit, at least one motion sensor, at least one user interface, and dynamic environment software and methods including software steps to implement the software systems on the processing units, where the dynamic environment software produces dynamic environments for object and attribute display, manipulation, and/or interaction.
More particularly, embodiments of this invention relate to systems and methods implemented on a processing unit or distributed network of processing units, where the systems include at least one processing unit, at least one motion sensor, at least one user interface, and dynamic environment software and methods include software steps to implement the software systems on the processing units, where the dynamic environment software produces dynamic environments for object and attribute display, manipulation, and/or interaction, where the dynamic environment software produces dynamic environments for object and attribute display, manipulation, and/or interaction, where the dynamic environments are produced by the dynamic environment software and include a plurality of objects and associated attributes so that the objects and/or attributes are highlighted and/or differentiated one from the other, where the highlighting may evidence priority, directionality, content, type, activation procedures, activation parameters, control features, or other properties that are associated with the objects and/or attributes and motion sensed by the motion sensors in electronic communication with the processing units permit manipulation and/or interaction with the elements of the dynamic environments either causing the environment to change in response to the sensed motion or causing object and/or attribution selection and/or activation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Selection interfaces are ubiquitous throughout computer software and user interface software. Most of these interfaces require motion and selection operations controlled by hard selection protocols such as tapping, clicking, double tapping, double clicking, keys strokes, gestures, or other so-called hard selection protocols.
In previous applications, the inventor and inventors have described motion based systems and interfaces that utilize motion and changes in motion direction to invoke command functions such as scrolling and simultaneously selection and activation commands. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,831,932 and 7,861,188, incorporated herein by operation of the closing paragraph of the specification.
More recently, the inventor and inventors have described motion based systems and interfaces that utilize velocity and/or acceleration as well as motion direction to invoke command functions such as scrolling and simultaneously selection and activation commands. See for example U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/885,453 filed Oct. 1, 2013 (1 Oct. 2013).
While there are many systems and interfaces for permitting users to select and activate a target object(s) from lists and/or sublists of target object(s) using movement attributes, where the movement attributes act to discriminate and attract or manipulate or influence the target object(s) or attributes of target object(s). Multiple layers of objects may have attributes changes, where the attribute of one layer may be different or to a different degree than other layers, but they are all affected and relational in some way.
New Material
Many interfaces have been constructed to interact with, control, and/or manipulate objects and attributes associated therewith so that a user is better able to view, select and activate objects and/or attributes.
Recently, motion based interfaces have been disclosed. These interfaces use motion as the mechanism for viewing, selecting, differentiating, and activating virtual and/or real objects and/or attributes. However, there is still in need in the art for improved motion based interfaces that present dynamic environments for viewing, selecting, differentiating, and activating virtual and/or real objects and/or attributes based on object and/or attribute properties, user preferences, user recent interface interactions, user long term interface interactions, or mixtures and combinations thereof.